What I want for Christmas
by Ivory-Five
Summary: Matthew Williams is always alone. Hardly noticed by his family. He only wants one thing for Christmas: To be known. When Gilbert Beilschmidt decides to enter Matthew's life, he might just get that wish. Rated T for swearing, and possible PruCan.
1. Chapter 1

_A.N: I do not own Hetalia._

Chapter 1

12 Days

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" Alfred asked me. I shrugged. It's not like he's going to remember. He barely even remembers my name half the time. "Come on, Matt!" he whined, "Say _something_ that can help me get you something!" I rolled my eyes. Sitting in the living room, waiting for our parents to get home, I was stuck with Alfred and his whining self. "Look, I don't want anything for Christmas," I replied. Alfred pouted. "So? I want to get you something!" he replied, then slumped in his seat, thinking.

12 days away from Christmas.

My name is Matthew Williams.

My papa is Francis Bonnefoy, and my half-father is Arthur Kirkland. My brother is (obviously) Alfred Jones.

You might be able to tell that I don't have the easiest life. Everybody forgets my name, who I am, forgets that I'm even there. People think of me as the "invisible" nation. So Canada is invisible? Wow, that's harsh. I live with two parents that bicker a _lot, _and a brother who bothers me with his words and needless "hero"ing. I don't need it, but I don't want to crush his spirits.

Going through dinner was boring. I was quiet the whole time, waiting for it to be over. Papa and father were talking, the arguments flaring up every once and a while, but they still seemed to smile at each other. Alfred would talk with them, and they would forget I was there. I sat there, watching them. It pained my heart a little to see them happy without me.

After dinner, I went to my room, closing the door as quietly as possible. I slipped over to my bed, laying down and taking out a notebook from underneath my pillow. It was a journal and a drawing notebook. Slipping a tiny pencil from my pocket, I drew a family portrait… but I left myself out. Looking at it, I saw a normal, content family, and I felt tears in my eyes. I quickly wrote something down before tossing the notebook aside and closing my eyes, waiting for sleep to come to me.

An hour later, I fell asleep, and lying next to me was the notebook.

_What I want for Christmas is to be noticed… to feel wanted. _

I never thought my prayer would be answered.

_Ni, just a quick little thing. Since we're nearing the holidays, I felt like writing this. There's going to me more stuff (hopefully)_

_Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N.: I'm so happy I came up with this idea…**_

_**Truth is, this is my seventeenth time writing this. I mean, different versions every time, I couldn't come up with the right one! This one spoke to me, so I'm happy I chose to put this out to the public (You)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (I wish I did!)**_

Chapter 2

11 Days

That morning, I woke up, tired, sleepy, wishing I slept in. I looked at the clock on my bedside table and sighed. 3:25 a.m. What was there to do when it was that early in the morning? I pressed my face into my pillow, trying to sleep again. After what felt like 2 years, I sat up and looked at my clock again. 3:26 a.m. I groaned and face-palmed. What to do to pass the time? Without thinking, I picked up my discarded notebook and pencil and started to draw. I drew other nations. (Cuba, China, Japan, Germany, North and South Italy, the whole enchilada) I must have fallen back asleep, because my clock started beeping loudly, which made me yelp and fall off my bed. 7:30 a.m. I looked at my notebook, and my heart fell. There was a huge, jagged line across a drawing of Russia. _If Ivan sees this, he's going to KILL me, _I thought, and I tried to erase it. No good. With a sigh, I slammed the notebook shut, tossed it on the side of my bed, along with my pencil, and left my room, making my way to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, papa was making breakfast. I smelled pancakes and smiled lightly. Sure, nobody makes pancakes like I do, but papa's pancakes are still delicious! I looked over at the counter, and my heart seemed to shrivel up in my chest. There were only 3 plates…

"Ah, good morning, Mathieu!" Francis said happily, turning his head to me. I guess I wasn't as silent as I thought this morning. Francis smiled. "Still in your pajamas I see," he commented before turning back to the pancakes. "Morning, papa," I said, rubbing the tiredness from my eyes as best as I could, "I'll go get an extra plate." I began to walk over to the cupboards, but stopped when Francis chuckled. "You're so silly," he said, "Arthur isn't eating with us this morning! You don't need to get another plate!" My heart lifted a little. So I wasn't forgotten. At least, I felt like that until Alfred ran in. He pushed right passed me, knocking me against the wall, and I winced. My arm slammed into the wall pretty hard. "I smell breakfast!" Alfred said excitedly. Francis rolled his eyes. "Alfred, be careful!" he said, "You ran into your brother!" Alfred gawked at Francis. "Brother?" he asked, his eyes scanning the room, and then he saw me. A huge grin broke out on his face and he ran over and hugged me, choking the air out of me. "Mattie!" he shouted, lifting me off the ground. "Alfred!" I squeaked, "Put me down!" He did what he was told, then turned back to Francis, and the two began to chat. I stood there for a moment, feeling totally forgotten, lost in the background, uncared for… and I felt like I was becoming part of the wall.

Gilbert strolled down the street, his hands shoved in his pockets, listening to music, which was blaring in his ears. His mind was running a lot, and he hardly paid attention to the music that was numbing his hearing. _Sure, West is okay, _he thought, _I just can't take another damn day with a clean-freak like that. Hell, I'd do anything to get a DECENT bruder that doesn't expect me to do any shit like that! _Gilbert sighed, and stamped his foot into the ground as he walked. He felt his cell phone vibrate in his back pocket, and he took it out, flipping it open. There was yet another text from Antonio.

_~You know, if you want, you can stay at my place! ~_

Gilbert rolled his eyes. Typical Antonio. He was too nice for his own good! Gilbert began pressing his fingers against the buttons in swift, graceful movements, before clicking send.

_~Seriously? I'd say to hell with that idea. You're nice, and my fucking friend, but damnit, you'd make me clean too! Maybe our little Francis will let me hang? ~_

He shoved his phone back in his pocket, but as soon as he did, it vibrated again. Gilbert swore under his breath and took it out. He was a little surprised to find it was from Francis.

~_Antonio says you got kicked out of your house. Y/N? ~_

Gilbert cursed louder and stopped walking. Antonio was going to get a little payback on his sorry ass, that was for sure. He quickly replied to the text, hoping that Antonio would take his time with replying.

_~Antonio lied. I left my house. Can I hang at your place? ~_

"Why don't you just look at me in the face, you pathetic excuse of an albino?" a voice came from the nearest house. Gilbert looked up, hearing the slight sound from within his music. Francis stood at the doorway of the house, his arms crossed over his chest, smirking. Gilbert laughed and took out an ear-bud before walking up to see him. "You asshole," Gilbert said, "You could have told me you were there!" Francis rolled his eyes. "You realize I didn't say anything because I thought you were stalking my house!" he replied. Gilbert patted his shoulder. "Well, thanks, ass," he said. Francis laughed and showed Gilbert inside.

I was sitting at the foot of the stairs, head leaning against the wall, reading. I read through the Narnia books many times, but I started to read again. I was on chapter 3 of The Dawn Treader when I heard laughter from the doorway. I looked up and saw papa talking with an albino man. He looked interesting. His eyes were ruby red, his skin was pale, and he wore slightly ripped pants and a shirt with a silver cross. His necklace bore the same cross. "Well, thanks, ass," said the albino, and they walked in. I felt the man's gaze suddenly on me. I felt nervous, and when I looked into his eyes, his gaze was put back on papas. They were talking, and laughing, catching up on each other's lives. Occasionally the albino, whose name was Gilbert Beilschmidt, would take out his cell phone, face-palm, smirk, or laugh, and text something to the person receiving the text. I felt his gaze flicker to me every so often, even though I never truly saw his eyes look at me. That worried me. "Mathieu!" Francis said, making me jump a little, "come here." I nodded, and stood up, slipping a bookmark in between the pages of my book. I set it down and walked over to them. "This is Gilbert Beilschmidt, a friend of mine," Francis said, motioning to the albino. "Hey, kid," Gilbert said, nodding slightly in greeting. I stuttered out a quiet "hi" before backing up, hoping they wouldn't notice. Gilbert noticed. He smirked at me. "What are you scared of?" he asked, and his smirk turned into a grin. Francis sighed. "None of that, Gil," he said, "Mathieu is just a boy. None of your games." Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Fine," he muttered, "So, where do I bunk?" "Mathieu will show you to your room. Mathieu?" Francis looked at me. I nodded and quickly walked over to the stairs. "Th-This way," I said, nervous. Gilbert followed me, his stride long. It only took him 2 steps to reach me. I almost yelped at how briskly he moved, but instead I grabbed my book and sprinted up the stairs, closely followed by the older man.

The room he was going to stay in was right next to mine. (Shocker…!) It had a nice bed, comfy and sweet. There was a tiny balcony, fit for only one person to (hardly) stand in. There was a dresser with a pile of spare clothes in it, a closet with coats and sweatshirts, and a desk. There was a television built into the wall, and a PS3 attached. Gilbert ran over and opened the window, and whistled. I watched, slowly making my way to the door. I froze when I saw a tiny yellow, fuzzy bird fly over and nestle on Gilbert's head. He turned around, leaning against the balcony fence, and smirked at me. "Thanks," he said. I nodded quickly, "Y-You're welcome," I said quickly, and ran out of the room to my own room. I slammed the door shut, locking it and flinging myself onto my bed. This man made me so nervous.

And when Christmas comes… All hell will break loose in my mind.

_**Yay! Gilbert has arrived!**_

_**Review please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N.: Woot! Writing 3 chapters during that night! No caffeine, no coffee, just me and my tiredness!**_

_**Sorry if this one seems poorly done compared to Chapters 1 and 2… and future chapters. **_

_**AHA! THE START OF PRUCAN! (Hint: It's in this chapter.)**_

_**Also, for some reason, it's not showing the epic story transitions… I'll try to figure it out!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia… Hetalia owns you **__**O_o**_

Chapter 3

10 Days

I never realized I fell asleep. But then, I guess I never expected to wake up to ruby eyes looking at me. I yelped, jumping up, and almost fell. Gilbert caught me, his arms around my waist. I felt my face warm up, and I whimpered slightly. "Good morning, sleeping beauty," Gilbert said, with a smirk, "I was thinking about bestowing a kiss, seeing if that'd wake you up, but you looked so peaceful…" He brushed a strand of hair from my face, grinning. I squirmed at his touch. "Gilbert Beilschmidt!" Francis yelled from downstairs, "Get your damn ass down here to help me with breakfast!" Gilbert laughed quietly, pulling me close to him so that I was on the bed, then he stood up and left. I sat there for a moment, my face red. Then I gasped and shook my head. What just happened?

I had showered, changed into a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans and went downstairs. I smelled omelets being made, and I heard Gilbert, Francis and Arthur bickering. My stomach fluttered every time I heard Gilbert laugh. Wait… what? _What are you thinking? _I mentally slapped myself for the light stomach feeling. I saw Alfred in the living room with the television on. I crept passed him and peeked through the kitchen door. I saw Francis and Arthur, but there was no sign of Gilbert. Did he leave? He didn't, apparently, because I felt hands on my waist, and I spun around to find his face close to mine. Our noses lightly touched for a moment, and I felt my blush coming back. Gilbert grinned when he saw the blush. I opened my mouth to tell him to get away from me, but he put a finger to his lips and pulled me away to an empty room. I blushed fiercely, objecting silently, trying to pull away. Too bad Gilbert's stronger than me.

When we entered the room (Which, randomly, was the laundry room) I was released from Gilbert's grasp. I ran to the other end of the room, pressing myself against the wall. For once I wanted to be invisible. "What's wrong?" Gilbert asked, walking over to me. I looked at him. Right now, I just wanted to be away from him. Gilbert laughed at my worried expression. "Don't worry," he said, "I just wanted to talk." I glared at his words. "Y-You could h-have asked!" I retorted. Gilbert laughed louder. "_Ask?_" he said, "I'm too awesome to _ask!_" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. Gilbert looked at me, smirking. "The moment I saw you, I wanted to talk to you. I remember meeting you many years ago. You were just like this," he said. I looked at him, confused. I've never seen this man in my life! "Wh-What?" I asked. Gilbert chuckled and nodded. "You were little. I remember it. Alfred and Francis and Arthur, they were all in the living room, and I saw you by the stairs. I asked who you were, and you stammered. You wondered how I could see you, and later, how I remembered your name. Matthew, Francis didn't need to introduce us for my sake. It was for your sake. He HAD to introduce you to the awesome me!" I shook my head. This guy was crazy! But… I had the sense that he was telling the truth. He moved close to me, leaning in so our faces were centimeters apart. "I remember you," he whispered, my blush flaring on my face, "You were so cute. But now, you're just plain sexy." My jaw dropped in shock, and he took the chance. He pressed his lips to mine, and my eyes widened. This guy, who I JUST met, was kissing me! I lifted my hands to push him away, but somehow they latched onto his shirt, pulling him closer. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth, and I lost my breath in the kiss. His tongue pressed against mine, wrapped around it and played with my tongue. I slowly melted into the kiss, my eyes fluttering closed. It was such a sensation that I felt like I was going to feint at the feel of his warm lips, his sweet tongue, his cool breath…

"Gilbert! Alfred! Matthew!" Arthur called, "Breakfast is ready!" Before I realized what I just heard, Gilbert was gone. He went through the door, before turning to look at me and wink. I stood there for a moment, before sinking to the ground.

Maybe what I wanted for Christmas… Maybe I'll get it after all.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Wheehee! Time for sleep now! I felt like I should post at least this chapter too, since I have nothing better to do… Wait no, sleep might be something better to do. Hahz. VERY FUNNY.**_

_**Review please~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N.: I was happy to wake up to another review. That review was AWESOME! The whole comment on my "Hetalia owns you" made me laugh so much I choked on my breakfast. Thank you **__Ayla The Librarian__**! You totally made my morning!**_

_**Ni, I feel like I'm a mixture of Prussia and Italy. Super nice, but saying Awesome and Totally constantly… Oh well, the more the better! Ve~**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia (If only… if only…)**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 4

09 Days

I tried to avoid Gilbert that morning. It was a school day, and that was lucky for me. I did all that I could in the morning to avoid him; I skipped breakfast, I stayed in my room pretty much the whole time, etc. I didn't want to look into his ruby eyes, which were stunning in the light, his pale hair, shining, almost like sterling silver, and his lips… _his warm lips, which would be presses against mine… and his strong arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace…_

I hissed at my thoughts and mentally kicked myself. I can't be thinking like that! No way! If I started thinking like that… A blush crept onto my face. What was worse is that the door opened when I thought it was locked. It was Gilbert, leaning forward, looking around the room. He saw me and grinned. "Good morning Mattie," he said, stepping into the room. _SHIT! _ I thought, curling up around my pillow. Gilbert smirked. "I didn't see you at breakfast," he continued, "And your dad(s) asked me to take you to school. So, I'm taking you early so we can sit in the parking lot and chat!" I was afraid of what he had in mind for a "chat". But, if papa and father said so…

We pulled up in the school parking lot. Yeah, I'm in high school. Yeah, I can drive. Yeah, my parents won't let me too much. Yeah, I was scared, just sitting there in that seat, Gilbert playing some rock music on the radio, and Gilbert himself propping his feet on the dashboard. I look at his legs for a moment, which were in tight, slightly ripped, jeans. _They're so slender…_ I thought, _Muscular too… Elegant… When he was made… Gilbert was crafted beautifully and—_ Like last time, I mentally kicked myself. I made a slight sound in the back of my throat, and Gilbert put his feet down, looking at me with a smirk. "Can't handle my awesome?" he asked, his smirk growing into a grin slowly. I looked away, a blush appearing on my face. Gilbert leaned over and grabbed me. I yelped as he pulled me onto his lap. He turned the car off, turned me around, and leaned my back onto the steering wheel. I averted my eyes, but Gilbert took hold of my chin and moved my head so I was forced to look into his ruby eyes. _They shimmer so much… I wonder if they can see into my thoughts… my soul…_ My brain started to numb from just staring into his eyes. I stammered something, but I wasn't sure what I tried to say. I wasn't sure about anything right now… until he kissed me.

His lips were against mine, much more gently than last time. My eyes were half-closed, and I felt his hands play with the bottom of my shirt. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers running through his hair. At that moment, I wanted him to be mine.

Always mine.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

School was long a strenuous. Alfred ended up showing late, obviously, because he had a long lecture from Arthur that morning, and nobody realized he missed his ride to school. (Lucky me!) Kiku sat with me during lunch, and so did Belarus and Ivan. Ivan sat next to me, almost trying to hide from the evil girl he calls sister. Kiku sat next to Belarus, who was glaring at Ivan, whispered occasionally "marriage". I liked to watch Belarus and Ivan quarrel, and then complain with Kiku afterwards. It was a nice stress relief for me. But today, I was hardly paying attention to them _and _my lunch. I was drawing Gilbert. (-Insert Mega Blush Here-) I drew him leaning against a door frame, wearing a pale white t-shirt, unbuttoned at the top and a little at the bottom, and he bore his signature smirk. I finished, brushing away eraser leftovers, and looked at it. His expression, both on page, and off page, was so… seductive? My eyes widened at that thought and I closed the notebook quickly. Kiku looked over at me. "Matthew-san," he spoke quietly, "Is something wrong?" "N-Nothing's wrong," I said, trying to keep calm, "I'm f-fine!" Kiku looked at me a little longer before nodding and turning his attention back to Belarus and Ivan.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Before I went to bed, I put up 12 pictures of Gilbert on my wall. I looked at my calendar, remembering the conversation, remembering what Gilbert said. _I'll hang for the damn holidays, and then I'll be gone… It'll be like I never showed up._ Tears filled my eyes, and I tore down 3 pictures of Gilbert, letting 9 hang there.

9 more days until Gilbert would decide to leave us, leave me…

Forever.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Ni, the ending sort of just wrote itself. It actually made tears in my eyes… And yes, I am going past 12 days of Christmas. There'll be at least 4-5 afterwards, plus an epilogue.**_

_**Yes, a shorter story than I would prefer, but what are you gonna do, right?**_

_**Please REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A.N: Okay, so I'm all hyper for Christmas. My parents let me buy Hetalia: Axis Powers seasons 1 and 2 and I can hardly wait for them to come in from . I might start to slow down a little with uploading, and crap like that.**_

_**Anyway, this story has 2 parts to it. Both 09 Days and 08 Days. In case you get confused on why it says Chapter 5 Part 1 and Part 2.**_

_**Disclaimer: Hell, I don't own Hetalia. I'll steal it one day, but not today! **__**:o**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 5 Part 1

09 Days (Midnight)

I had been sleeping for a few hours. My notebook was held tight to my chest, and I was laying over my covers, the fan on low. I didn't wake when Gilbert went into my room. I didn't wake when he crawled onto the bed next to me. I didn't wake when he pulled me close to his chest. I didn't wake when my ear was against his chest, and his heartbeat was calm and slow. Gilbert closed his eyes for a moment, then he felt a slight weight on his shoulder and he smiled. Gilbird, the fuzzy yellow birdie, hopped onto his head and nestled in. Gilbert smiled brighter, but the smile faded when he felt my notebook against his arm. He opened his eyes, and began to sit up. Gilbird flew off to the desk and watch him. Gilbert looked down at my sleeping figure. He saw the notebook I held to my chest, and curiosity took Gilbert. He carefully slid the notebook from my arms, trying not to wake me up. I didn't. He saw 2 bookmarks in the notebook, and flipped to the first one. On the page was the family portrait. Gilbert frowned. _Where's Mattie? _He thought. He looked down and saw my writing.

_All I want for Christmas is to be noticed… to feel wanted._

Gilbert sighed. He remembered that feeling. West had usually ignored him and paid attention to others. Gilbert was a dying breed of awesome, and he was one of the last left. So who cares? He's just going fade, like everything else will. Gilbert shook his head and flipped to the other page, and froze. He stared back at himself. A drawing of himself, in my notebook. Below it was another Christmas Wish.

_All I want for Christmas is for him to stay… Or take me with him._

Gilbert almost felt tears in his eyes. He had to leave. He couldn't stay there forever! He tossed my notebook aside and looked around my room. He saw on the wall was the same Christmas Wish… but below it were 12 pins in the wall. 9 of them had drawings of him, 3 had been torn off. _Mattie's counting the days…_ he thought to himself. He turned his attention to the calendar, and saw December 25th was circled. He stood up and went over to it. "What did he write there..?" Gilbert asked aloud, and he looked closer at the circled date.

_December 25__th__: The day my heart breaks._

Gilbert almost grabbed the calendar and threw it out the window. He was breaking this kid! What was he thinking? He kissed me; he fell in love with me, and after reading what I wrote on my calendar, he knew what he should do.

It was the right thing to do.

Or so he thought…

Gilbert walked back to his room and grabbed his stuff. He whistled to Gilbird, who nestled back on his head, and he walked downstairs as quiet as he could. He had paused at my door, and looked at me one more time, tears in his eyes. He'd rather leave with the possible Christmas present than break my heart when I didn't get it. He looked away, biting his lip, and ran down the stairs as quietly as possible. He reached the doorway, and reached for the handle, when he heard a cough behind him. Gilbert turned around to see Francis and Arthur looking at him, fully dressed, showered, etc. Gilbert stared at them for a moment. Francis broke the silence.

"So, you're leaving."

"I have no other choice."

"What the hell?"

"Hush, Arthur. Go make some tea or something."

"…Shut the hell up."

"Listen, I have to leave because of your kid."

"Alfred?"

"….. No damn way."

"Mathieu?"

"No shit."

"What did he do?"

"He fell in love with me."

"And do you love him back?"

"… Y-Yeah."

"Then stay. For good."

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can. Just stay."

"You really want me to love your son?"

There was a long silence. Francis and Gilbert locked eyes for a long time. Minutes passed by, and finally, Francis nodded. "Yes," he said. Gilbert's heart almost stopped. That one word made him want to run up to me, kiss me awake, and tell me he was here to stay. Gilbert nodded. "I'll put my shit back," he said, walking towards the stairs. Francis smiled lightly at Gilbert, who gave him a serious look. "If you say one damn word about me staying to Mattie," he hissed, "I'm slicing your fucking face off, ass." Francis raised an eyebrow. "Why can't I say anything?" he asked. Gilbert smirked. "Because I want him to think I'll leave. It'll bring him to tears of fucking joy to hear I'm staying in the damn place," he replied. Francis nodded, smiling. "I won't say a word," he said, and he grinned. Gilbert grinned back. "You better not, bitch," he said. Francis smirked. "Ah, but I'm your bitch," he said with a wink. Gilbert face-palmed and walked up the stairs, laughing quietly, listening to the Frenchman laugh and go to see Arthur.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 5 Part 2

08 Days

I woke up with a blush on my face. I forgot why, until I processed what I remember… Gilbert held me close to him. I was half asleep. I heard him leave too… "W-Wait!" I shouted, jumping out of bed. He left? Already? I ran out of my room, my pajamas flowing around me, and I ran to his room. I opened the door to see Gilbert stand there, holding pants… IN. HIS. BOXERS. My blush flared on my face, especially when he smirked. Gilbert walked over, tossing his pants on his bed, and grabbed me, pulling me close to him. He wore no shirt either, and my hands flew up, feeling like I was losing my balance, and my hands landed on his bare chest. He grinned, pulling me closer, and his right leg was pressed between mine. I yelped, blushing fiercely, looking into his ruby eyes. "You must really want me if you run in here when I'm changing," he said with a wink. I tried to speak, but the words were caught in my mouth. Gilbert leaned in and nipped at my lips, causing my body to shiver. Gilbert felt this and his grin only widened. His arms were wrapped around my waist, and he groped my bum lightly, purring seductively. I let out a slight moan, my eyes closing. What frightened me is that I was _enjoying _this. Gilbert kissed me before pulling away. I stood there for a moment, still, as if frozen in place. I longed for his body pressed against mine, to be the way it just was for those few moments…

That was the first time I realized how much I wanted him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**O/o **__**Holy crap. I don't even remember writing that last part! *Nosebleed* x/x *Shot***_

_**I hope you enjoyed it. Rawr!**_

_**Review! NOW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A.N: I've been working on this chapter for like… 2 hours. I had at least 25 brain farts. So sorry if this chapter sucks.**_

_**Also, if you ever have a Pairing Request, or want to suggest something for the story, PM me or write it in the reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: I (DON'T) OWN HETALIA!**_

… _**See the word play and ( ) there? Pure awesomesauce.**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 6

07 Days

It was a Friday. I was at school. I kept zoning out during class, and during a _test, _because there was a certain specific albino on my mind! I kept trying to focus, but then those beautiful ruby eyes, the slightly messy silver hair, the pale, bright skin, and the soft, warm, delicious lips kept coming into my mind. Kiku had asked if I was okay, and I feel bad, because I kind of flipped out, practically shouting that I was okay. My voice has been a little higher than I would prefer, especially on the subject of my friends and who they're dating. Also, during art class, we were supposed to draw what was on the board, and I accidently drew Gilbert.

GREAT…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Papa, I'm home," I said, closing the front door behind me. The lights were off, and there was hardly even a whisper. I went over to the door that leads to the garage to find both cars gone. Alfred was going to go visit one of his friends, and apparently papa and father were gone. I was alone. I flipped the lights on, dropping my backpack onto the floor by the pile of shoes. I slipped my shoes off, set them at the top of the pile, and walked up to my room. When I reached my door, I paused and looked at Gilbert's door. Was he home? I shuffled over, a little nervous, and knocked on the door.

Silence.

I knocked again.

Still more silence.

I wiggled the door handle, and found that it was unlocked. I opened the door and saw Gilbert lying on the bed, his headphones in, and he was sleeping quietly. His feet hung off the bed, and I saw he was lying on a notebook. I moved over to him and slipped the notebook from under him and looked at it. My eyes widened. It was one of my drawing notebooks. This one had a drawing on every page. And I noticed little pieces of writing on every page. One drawing was of me and Alfred at the park. Written in the corner was this:

_This drawing is pretty damn good. How do people mistake you for Alfred?_

The first thing I noticed about his writing is that it was elegant, each letter curled into its own unique format. It was disconnected cursive, each letter making up for the loss of its brother by swirling closely to the other. The second thing I noticed was his question. "How do people mistake you for Alfred?" I felt a lump in my throat. I didn't know. We didn't look that much alike. _We're not THAT identical… I have my own identity, damnit! _I sighed and flipped the page. There was a drawing of a knight, with a shining rapier on his belt, chain mail on his chest and shoulders, and a white shirt and cape flowing around him. He had a smirk on his face, and there was a glint in his eyes that made me shudder whenever I looked at it.

_I told you! You remembered me!_

I looked down at his writing, and looked from the drawing to Gilbert. The smirk… the eyes… the hair… the way they both moved, the elegance and beauty of his hands and arms… I gasped and threw the notebook down, trembling. I had always loved that picture… that white knight… and here he was in the room, wearing slightly torn clothes, listening to music, sleeping. I had to think, and that wasn't the place to think. I ran to my room, closing the door quietly, trying not to wake Gilbert. I locked the door and sat in the corner, bringing my knees up to my chest and locking my arms around them. _I loved him before I knew him…_ I thought. I almost started to cry. _I love him, I have since I was little, and he's STILL leaving me! _I hissed aloud, wincing in frustration. _How can he do this to me? I… I can't let him leave me…_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gilbert sat up, yawning. He looked around the room, and saw the door was open. He remembered closing it before he looked at the drawings. He suddenly winced and found that the pen he was using was stabbing into his chest. He pulled it out, and winced more to find there was a tiny, bleeding hole there. He looked where he was laying, and found that the notebook had been moved. "Mattie…" he whispered, and saw the notebook opened to the page of Gilbert in his prime. Gilbert looked at it longingly. _If only I could be what I once was… _he thought, then he shook his head. That's how I made him feel. I made him feel like he was a nation again, strong and powerful. Gilbert decided to go find a cloth to get rid of the blood that was now running slowly down his chest. As he left the room, he stopped and looked at my bedroom door, before sighing and going downstairs.

The truth was told.

And my love for him only grows stronger.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**I feel like this one is okay, kind of pathetic compared to the other ones. Ni, I hope you liked it! Rawr!**_

_**Review please!**_

_**Send me a message or write in the reviews a Pairing suggestion to add, or something you think would make the story better!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A.N. Decision: 14 chapters… plus an epilogue. O3O I already have the story planned out… sort of.**_

_**Also, if you see what looks like story "mood swings" in the next few chapters, it's because I'm listening to music. XD**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. One day I will... O3O Technically I will, because I just ordered it yesterday on Amazon.**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 7

06 Days

I almost dreaded waking up that morning.

Almost.

I woke up, feeling more tired than usual. My mind was numb from yesterday and discovering my _lifelong crush was in the room next to me. _What a great way to start your morning! (Sarcasm, damnit.) I quickly went to shower, slipped on some clothes, and went downstairs. As soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs, I heard Alfred on the phone.

"Aw, c'mon Ivan!" Alfred whined over the phone, "I just need to borrow it for a _day_!" I sighed. He was trying to get Ivan's scarf again, no doubt. I sat down at the foot of the stairs, listening to Alfred's whining. It was pretty funny, actually. "I know you love it, and need it, but I need it too! … I know, I know! I still owe you and… Yeah, yeah, whatever. Thanks for nothing, Ivan." Alfred hung up and sighed. He walked into the kitchen, not noticing me, or feeling my gaze on him the whole damn time. After a while, I stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mathieu~" Francis said happily. He, Arthur and Alfred were sitting at the table. I nodded and muttered a little "morning" and leaned against the wall, sighing. Things were running through my mind, and Alfred's useless chatter wasn't helping at all. "Hey there, Mattie!" Gilbert's voice brought me back to reality. I blushed a little, opening my eyes. One of his hands was on the part of the wall next to me. His other hand was on my waist, and he was leaning close to me, our lips only an inch away. I glanced over at the table to see Francis smiling at us, and Arthur holding his hand in front of Alfred's eyes. Gilbert saw that he had lost my attention, even if it was only for a split second, and he kissed me. It was a gentle kiss, sweet and loving, but it still took my breath away. "I have a plan for tomorrow, Mattie," he said, smirking. My blush flared up, creeping down my neck. "A-And wh-what is th-that?" I stammered. "We're going to the park," he said, "Just you…" he grinned, "and me." The hand on my waist squeezed slightly, making me squeak nervously, and Gilbert pulled away. He grinned wickedly at Francis, who laughed in return, before he left. I stood there, leaning back against the wall, my face burning and glowing a dark red.

I could hardly wait for tomorrow.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later that day, when I was in the living room, dozing off a little, Gilbert walked in silently. His ruby eyes were locked on my tired figure, and he snuck up behind the chair. He crouched low; looking around to make sure nobody else was in the room. He put on a grin when he saw nobody else, and he reached his arms over the chair to touch me. I yelped and my eyes opened wide. His hands were on my chest, and he leaned stood, then leaned over so our eyes were locked, his ruby ones upside down, my violet eyes right-side up. I blushed fiercely, and shivered when I felt his hands move slightly against my chest. "Hey, sexy," he purred, winking. My blush only grew at his words. He laughed, and one of his hands lightly slipped down the neck of my shirt. I yelped again, and squirmed at his touch, his cool skin against mine, as he lightly massaged my chest. I bit down on my lip, trying not to make a sound. I felt his tongue on my mouth and his cool breath on my face. "Don't hurt yourself," he whispered. I couldn't take it anymore. I let out a tiny moan. He grinned at me, which made my blush only flare more. Gilbert opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted. "What the hell are you doing?" a voice shouted. Gilbert snapped upright, and turned. Arthur was at the doorway, eyes wide. Gilbert glared. I sat there, head leaning back, blushing madly, eyes closed, and breathing fast. "Why should you give a shit?" Gilbert retorted. Arthur clenched his fists. "Because he's my _son_!" he snapped. Gilbert laughed and put a hand on my shoulder, making me shiver. "I think Mattie is old enough to make his own damn decisions, you fucking Brit," Gilbert said with a smirk. Arthur took a step forward, but Francis appeared next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Enough, Arthur," Francis said in a stern voice. Arthur swore at both Francis and Gilbert before storming off… probably to drink. Francis looked at Gilbert and sighed. "Apologies for his behavior," Francis said, and then he noticed me, "… is Mathieu okay?" Gilbert grinned and nodded. "He's _more_ than okay," he said, winking at Francis. I wish I would have melted into the chair at that moment. It was embarrassing… because Gilbert was right. Francis smiled. "Well, if you're going to do that, please, not in public!" he said. I looked at him in shock. "P-Papa!" I yelped. Francis laughed. "I'm joking, Mathieu!" he said. Gilbert was laughing as well, but much louder and harder than Francis. I flushed in embarrassment and stood up. "I-I'm going to bed!" I managed to say, and ran up to my room, leaving the laughing French and German to themselves.

What makes it worse… is that I liked it…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**I think that it makes sense that I'm demon possessed or something. I seriously wrote that last sentence… then realized all that stuff I just wrote. I find it totally HAWT. *Shot* **__**x_x**_

_**Feel free to review~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A.N: Ugh, sorry I haven't posted in a while I'm not going to be posting much. I kind of got in trouble, been banned from computers at my place…. And… yeeeaaah… Well, I got to sneak on and do some writing.**_

_**So Gil is taking Mattie to the park? Seems simple enough.**_

_**Any suggestions for the story that you think would improve it? Maybe a pedo-bear? That would be a good twist.**_

_**Well, enjoy!**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 8

4 Days

I woke up, and as soon as I did, I wanted to sleep again. I was tired from the things that happened yesterday. Gilbert's cool skin against mine… I blushed when I remembered. Sitting up, I stretched and yawned, only to end up with two arms wrapping around me and pulling me into a hug. "Good morning, sexy," Gilbert purred, making me blush more. His hands played with my shirt, and I shivered a little. "M-Morning," I stammered, blushing fiercely at his touch. Gilbert smiled and kissed my cheek lightly. "We're going to the park today!" he said, reminding me. So now I have to make sure I dressed warmly and make sure I don't end up… um… never mind. T.M.I.

Well, this is going to be just GREAT.

I slipped into the shower, and then I put on a pair of warm jeans and a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt. After that I put on two pairs of socks, hoping the snow won't melt through them when we go outside. I went downstairs and saw Gilbert dressed in jeans and a t-shirt… nothing else. I stared at him for a moment, wondering how he was going to survive. Gilbert saw me and smirked. "Like what you see?" he asked. I blushed and looked away. "It's cold out," I muttered, hoping it was audible enough. Gilbert laughed and his smirk grew. "I have ways of keeping warm," he said, "But if it bothers you so much…" Gilbert walked up the stairs passed me to go get a sweatshirt, but not before his hand lightly groped my backside. I blushed more fiercely and yelped. Gilbert just laughed and continued up the stairs.

When Gilbert got his shoes on, and draped his sweatshirt over his shoulder, we went outside and began to walk towards the park. The park wasn't too big of a place, but the trees and bushes made it seem like there was only nature there, and that you entered natural grounds, leaving everything you once knew about the city behind. Gilbert took in a long breath, and a grin broke out on his face. I watched him carefully, seeing every detail. His face was still pale, slight color from the cold appearing on his cheeks. His eyes blinked a lot more, probably from the sunlight. Gilbert turned and smirked when he caught me staring. I looked away, blushing from the cold and from embarrassment. Too bad I didn't see Gilbert reach down into the snow and pick up a piece, roll it into a ball, and throw it. It smacked right where he wanted to: Right in my face. I let out a yelp and nearly fell backwards, and I glared at the man laughing at me. "That was awesome!" he shouted, holding his stomach. Glaring, I picked up my own wad of snow, made it into a snow ball, and threw it at him. He saw this coming, but it still hit his neck, making him shiver at the cold running now down his shirt. I smiled, pretty proud. Gilbert tried to wipe off some of the snow, and shivered more. "You're gonna pay for that," he said, and he pounced at me. My eyes widened as I was pushed over, and pressed into the snow with the albino on me. I blushed bright, and he just smirked. Gilbert pressed his body more into mine, and my blush flared on my face. I squirmed a little under him, and his smirk grew into a grin. I opened my mouth, about to object to this all, and I felt his cold lips against mine. My eyes widened, and I continued to squirm a little. My heart was hammering in my chest, and I yelped into the kiss when I felt Gilbert's hands slipping up my coat, my sweatshirt, and my t-shirt all at once. I squirmed a lot, and Gilbert broke the kiss, and trailed kisses along my neck. "G-Gil…" I managed out, and he looked up at me, his ruby eyes shining with lust.

After that, my heart almost stopped when Gilbert's cell phone went off in his pocket. He rolled his eyes and sat up, slipping his hand out of my shirt. I let out a gasp and he smirked before flipping open the phone. "Hey, Frenchie!" he said, a smile on his face. Then, the smile was gone. He listened, then a confused expression was on his face, "Hey, hey, Francis," he said, "Speak some English please! Or at least German, but you probably don't know that…" He began to listen, and I strained my ears. The tone of Papa's voice was worried. "We're just at the park," Gilbert said, and then I heard a shout and something like a door slamming. Papa's voice came out through the cell phone, and Gilbert nodded. "Fine, okay… Yeah, Mattie's here… Yeah, okay, see you," Gilbert closed the phone and sighed. I stared for a moment before speaking. "What happened?" Gilbert rolled his eyes at my question, but (lucky for me) answered anyway. "The Brit thought I kidnapped you. And your brother… Alfred, or something… said he wanted to strangle me," Gilbert replied. I felt my heart sink. Why the hell would Gilbert KIDNAP me?

"_You damn German; I ought to kill you right now!"_ Arthur growled. We had gotten home, and Gilbert stood in front of me in defense. "Cool it, ass," he hissed, "I just took him to the damn park!" Arthur took a step forward, but Francis came along and pulled him back. "Sorry, Mon Cher," Francis said, "They just have a soft spot for Mathieu, non?" Arthur kicked at Francis and went up to Gilbert, pushing his finger into the albino's chest. "Stay away from my son," Arthur hissed, "I do not want you near him, you fucking asshole! I've seen your kind, and I don't want your damn self near him!" Gilbert raised an eyebrow, and stood unwavering in front of me. He spoke quietly, but there was a deadly poison in his voice. "Don't tell me how to fucking live my life," Gilbert whispered. There was a dangerous shine in his eyes. "I'll do whatever the hell I want!" Arthur raised his hand, and Francis took hold of it, sighing. "If you two cannot get along…" he muttered, and then looked at Gilbert. "Gilbert, please," he said. Gilbert's eyes widened, and he stared at Francis. I watched this whole time, unsure of the silent conversation going on between Gilbert and Francis. Finally, Francis sighed. "Damn it," he muttered, "I can never ask you to leave, especially when you make little Mathieu so happy…" Gilbert smirked. My eyes widened, finally understanding what they were silently discussing. I slipped my hand into Gilbert's who in turn, held mine tightly. Arthur saw this and glared at both of us. "Damn you both!" he shouted angrily. I whimpered slightly. Francis sighed, "Arthur," he said, "Please, go to the kitchen. I will talk with you later. Mathieu, Gilbert," he looked at us, "Stay out of the kitchen until I say you can come in there." Gilbert nodded, and I did too. We watched Arthur, who was yelling and swearing, and Francis, who had his hand on Arthur's back, walk into the kitchen. I stared for a moment. _Father's angry because Gilbert just decided to take me out? _I thought, _and what does he mean by Gilbert's 'Kind'?_

"_Stay away from my son! I do not want you near him, you fucking asshole! __I've seen your kind__, and I don't want your damn self near him!"_

_ What does that MEAN?_ I shook my head and realized Gilbert had left me in my room, with an excuse that he had to do some writing. I felt pain in my chest when he left, so I went over to my notebooks, slipped a pencil from the pile of pencils and pens, and I began to draw.

I drew Gilbert again, but this was a little different from others. I could see pain in his eyes, and he looked like his heart was broken, and that he would never love again…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Arthur over-reacting much? Yes, you will think well as to say "Artie's a cock-block." It's true! And apparently now, so is Francis.**_

_**I won't be writing much lately, like I said, I got in trouble. I hope this is good for now.**_

_**Please review, or Russia will appear at your house at midnight and kill you, da? **__**OwO**_


End file.
